Maid Cafe!
by birningice
Summary: Due to a growing pile of bills and the bar her father works at going out of business, Haruhi's pride gives her little choice but to take on a part time job to help make ends meet. Gathering all of her pluck and hosting skills, Haruhi has takes on a maid cafe! Keeping it from the other hosts and her father is where it gets complicated...
1. Maid Cafe

Summary

Due to a growing pile of bills and the bar her father works at going out of business, Haruhi's pride gives her little choice but to take on a part time job to help make ends meet. Gathering all of her pluck and hosting skills, Haruhi has takes on a maid cafe! Keeping it from the other hosts and her father is where it gets complicated...

Note

Just a warning to you all: I don't know how consistent I am going to be with the updates. I just had a cute idea in my head... anyway! Not sure yet which host will be the main romantic interest yet. If I get enough suggestions I might be able to make up my mind lol. Enjoy and please review.

Story

Running down the street at breakneck speed, Haruhi weaves through foot traffic and around the corner of the bustling main street and onto a slightly quieter, and quainter Shika street. It was a beautiful lane lined with tall hedges and old trees with red and golden maple leaves ready to fall at the slightest nudge from the autumns crisp breeze. Haruhi was unable to enjoy it however as she came to a screeching halt in front of an ornate wrought iron archway covered in ivy. Checking her watch and composing herself, a slight smile light Haruhi's face as she noticed that she arrived with moments to spare.

Walking calmly down the cobblestone path that lead to a door reading 'Molly's Maid Cafe', Haruhi pulled open the door with a tinkering bell and quickly made her way through the main room, smelling of warm coffee,sweet treats, and savory foods, to the back employee portion of the cozy shop.

"Hello Fumika-san" Haruhi greeted with her natural smile as she opened to door to the locker room. "Miyo-san" she gave a friendly nod of her head as she pulled open the 5th locker on the left wall.

"hey Haruhi-chan!" the other girls greeted without pausing in their dressing.

A playful voice came from around the corner, "Cutting it a little close don't you think?" a tall beautiful woman with long eggplant colored hair can round the side of Haruhi's locker.

Haruhi started peeling off her school uniform."Just a bit Tsugie-san." she let out an exasperated sigh "club activities took longer than usual, and I ended up missing my bus." her voice muffled by the black dress with white lace hemming being pulled over her head and down the rest of her body to rest at mid thigh.

"That host club thing you were telling us about?" Fumika called as she pulled the uniforms white stockings up her legs.

"Yeah" Haruhi fumbled with the straps of the frilly apron she was trying to tie around her waist.

Tsugie came up behind her already fully dressed. "Let me" she grabs the laces out of Haruhi's hands and deftly ties it into a perfect bow.

"I wonder if they are all as handsome as you make them sound…" Miyo paused in buckling her shoes to sigh dreamily.

"You should bring them in sometime" Fumika suggests with an excited grin "It would be nice to have some pretty faces around here other than ours".

"It gets tiresome flirting with old business men" Miyo agreed.

Haruhi shuddered to think what their reactions would be if they found out. "The absolutely can't find out that I'm working here!" she shoved her small feet into her polished mary jane heels. "I need this job and they would only interfere". Carefully placing a wig of flowing auburn hair on her head,she nodded resolutely and made her way out of the locker room and back into the dining area with the others not far behind.

"Hello Molly-san" Haruhi greeted a beautiful middle aged woman as she came to a stop beside the owner and operator of 'Molly's Maid Cafe'.

"Haruhi-chan" she gave the girl a curt nod. You will be taking section three tonight. Tsugie, you're one, Miyo, two, and Fumika, you're going to be four." All the girls gave her nods of understanding. "Mimi called in sick today, so I will be greeting and seating the guests." With that she walked up to the podium on the right side of the front door, her long black and slightly white streaked hair swaying behind her.

Placing an angelic smile on her face, Haruhi walked up to her first table of the night that was occupied by a slightly sweaty man in a suit "Welcome to Molly's Maid Cafe, honored guest".

* * *

><p>Haruhi wearily unlocked the front door of her home and immediately kicked off her school shoes. "I'm home" she called out as she made her way into the kitchen to fix herself a warm pot of tea.<p>

"Welcome Back" she heard her father call from his room as she filled the stove top kettle with water and placed it on the heating burner. "Out late again?" she heard her father question as she sat on the floor where she stood and began to massage her aching feet.

"Studying with Hikaru and Kaoru" she fibbed as she rolled the heel of her palm along the ball of her foot.

His voice coming nearer, "They seem to need your help studying a lot this month". Haruhi jumped to her feet and leaned casually against the countertop just as her father entered the room.

"They have been falling behind" was all she said in response to that.

"Idiots, the lot of them" her father grumbled as he opened the fridge door. She could see stubble coming in along his face. No luck with the job hunt so far then. "Taking advantage of my baby girl" He gave her a look of sympathy. "I'll heat of the leftovers for you".

Haruhi closed her eyes as he bustled around the kitchen, content to enjoy the scent and feel of home after a long day of school, club, and work. She was starting to feel like there weren't enough hours in the day to get everything she needed done, but it was small moments like this that reminded her why she was working so hard.

The shrill of the kettle awoke her from her thought. Deftly she pulled two cheerful yellow mugs down from the cupboard placing a single tea bag in each, then carefully pouring the boiling water over and then padding over to the table.

Ranka set a steaming bowl of rice and curry down in front of her and took a set across the table. "Thanks Dad" she nudged his mug towards him as she sipped at her jasmine tea then set down the cup.

"Not a problem honey" he smiled softly as she dug into her bowl with gusto. Not realizing how hungry she was until she smelled the heady aroma.

Wiping her mouth on a napkin, "By they way" she rummaged around in her school bag for her wallet. "The twins paid me for all the hours I've been putting in tutoring them.." her hand wrapped around it as she pushed down the guilt of lying to her father.

"Thats nice dear" Ranka said absent mindedly as he stared into to mug wrapped in his hands.

"I figured it would help out until you're able to find another job" she says as she pushes a stack of bills across the table.

He looks up with shock and regret clear in his face "Oh Haruhi, you don't have to give me your money" he pushes it back towards her. "We will be fine on my unemployment for a little while more until I find something".

Haruhi's eyes filled with stubbornness. She firmly pushed the money back to her father. "Just incase". She they got up from her seat and made her way to her room for a good nights rest. "Goodnight Dad" she called over her shoulder just before she shut her door and passed out on her bed without changing her clothes or getting under the covers.

In the next room Rouji heaved a sigh and ran his hand through his tousled hair. In front of him was a stack of 120,000 yen(1).

* * *

><p>"Haruhi!" the twins greeted in unison as she made her way to to back of the classroom and settled into her seat between them.<p>

She gave them a nod of greeting and covered her mouth with a dainty hand as she unsuccessfully fought off a yawn.

"Why have you been so tired lately?" Kaoru asked with suspicion and concern underlying his voice as he and his brother noisily scooted their desks until they were touching heres on either side.

Hikaru pulled her face closer to his by her chin. "You're getting bags under your eyes Haruhi" he inspected.

Haruhi temporarily closed her eyes to enjoy the coolness of his hands on her face. "I haven't been sleeping well lately" she swatted his hands away only to have him and his twin cross their arms across the back of her chair and desk, caging her in.

"We can help you with that" Kaoru's breathy voice sounded in her ear.

"Maybe you just need a good… workout…" Hikaru teased his lips across her jaw line.

A flurry of fainting and squeals broke out from the groups of girls not so subtly watching the three now second year hosts.

"Knock if off you guys" she attempted to shove them off of her.

"But we are worried about you!" Hikaru wined.

"We're only trying to help" Kaoru continued as they wrapped her up in a bear hug sandwich.

Haruhi was finding it hard not to melt into their heat and fall into the land of dreams she so desperately wishes she could. Not really caring at the moment what the others might think, Haruhi allowed her head to fall onto Hikaru's shoulder "just let me rest my eyes till class starts…" she mumbled.

The twins exchanged a concerned look over her head but said nothing more. Haruhi sighed happily at the feeling of Hikaru's fingers in her hair and kaoru's gentle squeeze of her hand. She had a few minutes before class….

* * *

><p>Another day another dollar Haruhi thought to herself as she finally laid her head down to rest at 3 am. After another longs day of school, club, work, and a stack of homework she finally allowed herself to fall into sleeps embrace.<p>

* * *

><p>Club activities were rather subdued today for which the only female host was glad. The club members just finished with the planning of their next adventure and were lounging around the room doing their own things. Haruhi leaned her head back against the sofa she was seated on and listlessly stared at the ornate ceiling as she made a checklist of things to take on their 'camping' trip this weekend. She highly doubted it was going to be like any camping she had done, of that she was sure.<p>

"Haru-chan" She looked up to see Honey standing in front of her in a peach button up and blue jeans. She grudgingly admitted to herself that she was a bit envious that the university students didn't have to wear a uniform.

"Yes Honey-senpai?" She questioned with a serene smile. She spotted the rest of the host club huddled together and sending not so subtle glances their way.

"Hika-chan and Kao-chan told me you have been having trouble sleeping at night" he leaned into her slightly with concern filling his eyes.

"Ah" she rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. "a bit".

A gleam came into his big brown eyes. "Come take a nap with me Haru-chan!" Honey grabbed her hand without waiting for a response and tugged her to his napping corner of the room.

Haruhi dragged her feet "I don't think we are both going to fit on your sofa senpai!"

The blond haired boy gave a little giggle "I got rid of the sofa" he skipped a step, "I have a bed in here now!" He moved the curtain aside to reveal a plush queen sized bed.

"How did I not notice this?" she questioned rhetorically.

Honey tilted his head to the side cutely "tee hee" Then with a strength not belied by his size he grabbed her around the waist and tossed her onto the bed and followed soon after with a leap. "Isn't it soft Haru-chan!?" He began snuggling under the covers.

It was Haruhi marveled. "It feels like a cloud" she accidently mumbled her thoughts as she turned to face her senior.

Hunny patted a spot of bed beside him "Come here Haru-chan". Once she had settled where he had indicated he held out his pink bunny to her. "You can hold Usa-chan" he layed down and rested his blond head on one of the plush pillows.

The brunette looked down at the plushy in her hands touched "But Honey-senpai…" she trailed off at a loss for words at the unusual show of kindness.

"You need him more then me right now" Honey smiled then closed his eyes indicating the conversation was now over.

Haruhi stared at her senior a moment longer before she too laid her head down and shut her eyes with a smile on her face and Usa-chan tucked into her chest.

about $1,000


	2. Cabin Camping

Thank you to everyone who followed/ Favorited. Hope you all like this next chapter, and please review to let me know what you think! Good, bad, or neutral, I would love to know what you think.

Review replies:

Guest:

First of all, Thank you for the review! I have to say I am leaning towards a Honey/Haruhi pairing! He is one of my favorite hosts, and has been the romantic interest in my other Host Club stories… But I haven't developed the story enough at this point to make a solid decision. :)

Justaislinn:

Haha sorry about that.. I didn't notice that some of my formatting was lost when I transferred the document to . You know, I had not seen Maid-sama before, but I marathoned it after I read your review ^_^ I can see where the similarities are! I do plan on making it different though, and I plan my story to *spoiler* have some darker elements that I will be hinting to.. Not Usa-chan prostitution though! lol Anyway, thank you for the review, and I hope you continue to enjoy my story!

BelieverOfManyThings:

Thank you for the review! Hope this chapter is as enjoyable as the last! :)

* * *

><p>Haruhi stood in the middle of the drugstore aisle contemplating two bottles she held in her hands. They weren't necessities for the camping trip she was currently shopping for, but she figured she would need them one she was back in the rush her life had become. Mind made up she tossed the pain killers and caffeine pills into the shopping basket she had resting in the crook of her elbow. Along the way she made sure to grab the bug repellant and pocket first aid she had originally come for. Haruhi checked out and made her way out the door into the brisk autumn air.<p>

On the short walk home she questioned why the host club would have the bright idea to go camping in the middle of fall. She would much prefer to go in summer or spring when the weather would be kinder, but no such luck.

Toeing off her shoes as she shuts the door behind her, Haruhi quickly adds her newly acquired items into her bag sitting in the entryway.

Not to long after a loud knock sounded on her door. The host club came spilling before she even had a chance to fully open the door.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki, the first one through the door, exuberantly shouted. "Are you ready to go on a camping trip with Daddy!?" He glomped her.

"Get off Senpai!" she struggled in his grasp "I can't breath!" She began to claw and his sleeve covered arm.

If Tamaki heard her muffled pleas, he made a good show of ignoring her. "Out in nature! Cuddled at a campfire for warmth! Hot chocolate and s'mores!" he twirled around with the small sixteen year old in his arms. "A commoners adventure of survival!"

Head spinning Haruhi called the name of the only one she knew would, and could save her from the grasp of the over excited host king. "Mori-senpai, help!" In two large strides he was upon them and lifting the small girl up in his arms and away from harm. She heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank you senpai" he gave her a faint smile and nod in response as he set her gently back on the ground away from her attacker.

"Haru-chan!" She was greeted by a much more gentle hug from her smallest senior. she flashed a smile at his beaming face.

"Hello Honey-senpai" she returned the gesture for a moment before gently pulling away to shoulder her bag.

"You look cute Haru-chan!" he bounced in place. "we almost match!" he gestured at the puffer vests that they were both wearing. His was obviously much better quality, and a much brighter bronze than her plain almost black brown but she could see the excitement.

"No fair!" the twins intoned from just on the threshold of her door. "we want to match with Haruhi!" They yanked her into their arms and nuzzled their faces against her cheeks in a manner they knew was bothersome to her.

"Need I remind you all," Kyouya's voice deadpanned from beside the sulking king "that we are on a schedule?" He grabbed the back of Tamaki's coat and began to drag him out the door. " We must be off." The finality in his voice urged the rest of the host club into action as they all trudged out the door, Haruhi and the twins last as she locked the door and gave the handle a good jiggle to be sure.

Haruhi jogged down the stairs to catch up with the rest of the group, and leaped the last step. Hurry up Haruhi!" the twins called from beside the most ridiculous sight she had seen in a while. Apparently, the host club were going camping in a gleaming hummer limo.

Hiking her bag up higher on her shoulder, the doe eyed rookie made her way across the parking lot and into the overkill-mobile.

Getting into the limo, Haruhi made sure to sit between the far window and Mori to reduce her chances of being physically harassed on the ride to wherever the hell they were going to camp. Haruhi stared blankly out the window as they pulled out of her apartment complex and soon, out of the city. "where exactly are we going?" she questioned as she watched the trees pass by.

"Honey-senpai Has a cabin in the mountains. That is where we are going." Kyouya spoke over the other hosts mundane chatter and the clicking of his keyboard as he continued to type.

That drew Haruhi's attention away from the window. "A cabin?" she questioned in disbelief. "Going to a cabin is not camping!"

Kyouya peered up at her through his glasses, "Did you really think that we would be sleeping on the ground?" Well when you say it like that.. she thought.

"Damn rich bastards" mumbled under her breath so none of them could hear her insult.

"Haru-chan Haru-chan!" Hunny leaned around his cousin so he could make eye contact with the natural host. "Are you excited! The cabin is super fun!" He bounced up and down in his seat. "There should be snow up there so we can build snow bunnies!" flowers danced around his head "Oh! And there is a slide from the third floor to the first! Isn't that soo cool Haru-chan!"

"That sounds like a lot of fun Honey-senpai" She returned his big smile with one of her own.

"And I made sure there would be lots of cake so we won't run out!" he said like it is the most important thing in the world. "ah" his face turned a little downcast " but there are only three rooms at the cabin…" he trailed off with a thoughtful look on his face and his finger against his down turned mouth. "I know!" he exclaimed with another happy smile, "You can share a room with me and Takeshi!" He let out a cute giggle.

"NO!" Tamaki abruptly stood bumping his head on the roof "It's only right for a daughter to share a room with her father!" he ran his fingers along the tender spot on his head "Haruhi will room with me and Kyouya!" he said with a sense of finality and a nod of his head.

"As if." Haruhi deadpanned punching the host kin with her words.

"But Ha-ru-hiiii" he whined with puppy dog eyes.

"I would rather sleep in the car" blunt and to the point. She shivered slightly at the thought of having to share a room with overbearing Tamaki-senpai and the evil shadow king.

"You're more then welcome to bunk with us Haruhi" the twins wiggled their eyebrows suggestively. "We can all cuddle to keep warm" Kaoru threw her a wink as Hikaru blew imaginary kisses at her.

"Not gonna happen." she turned back to the window.

"Yaay! Haru-chan is staying with us Takashi!"

"Ah" She looked up as she felt the wild hosts hand pat her on the head.

Haruhi stifled a laugh as she heard the small university student continue to exclaim happily as the twins and Tamaki grumbled in disappointment.

* * *

><p>Haruhi marveled at the beauty of the scenery surrounding the extremely large (more like a lodge in her opinion) cabin owned by the Haninozuka family. Tall majestic evergreen trees with a light dusting of snow on their branches surrounded the clearing of the grand 3 story cabin. Haruhi stood upon the thin layer of snow, and enjoyed the freshness of the air, the gentle sway of the branches overhead, and the quiet scurrying of animals hidden in the foliage.<p>

"Woow" She heard the twins exclamed as she took in a deep breath of cold mountain air, "Not bad Honey-senpai!" The shuffling of feet let her know that the rest of the host club was making their way up to the cabin. "You coming Haruhi?"

She opened her brilliant brown eyes with a smile "Coming!" Haruhi picked up her feet and jogged to catch up.

The main room of the cabin was spacious and welcoming with large windows, vaulted exposed ceilings, golden wood, a cherry hearth, and as promised, a slide from the third floor. "What a charming cabin Honey-senpai!" Tamaki exclaimed in a grand voice as he did a little twirl to get a full view of the room. "Simply marvelous!" he danced his way across the room and to the grand fireplace. "Come Haruhi! Cuddle by the fire with Papa!" he flashed her a winning smile.

"No thanks" Haruhi spun on her heels and made her way into the next room taking note of the twins sneaking back out the front door.

"Such a nice kitchen.." Haruhi looked around in slight wonder "Looks straight out of a magazine" Glancing out one of the many windows, Haruhi noticed a procession of gleaming expensive cars pulling up into the clearing. "Ah! She called out "Looks like the girls are arriving!"

Tamaki immediately perked up from his moping "Places everyone! We must give our Princesses a most gracious welcome!" he commanded as he pranced to the door.

"Welcome Princesses! To the host club's cabin getaway!" They all recited as the doors opened in a flurry of snowflakes.

* * *

><p>Haruhi stood in what she was now calling the Martha Stewart Kitchen humming softly and making hot cocoa for the rest of the hosts and their guests. It was a good outing she decided. The hosts were entertaining in various places of the main room, occasionally taking strolls along one of the less snow covered forest paths and going up the elevator (rich bastards) and down the slide. Enough girls showed up to make it lively, but not so many that they were competing over the hosts attention.<p>

"Haruhi-kun?" A cute brunet popped her head around the corner. "There you are!"

"Yoko-san" Haruhi gave her classmate and regular guest a brilliant smile. "I was just finishing up some cocoa for the others." she gestured to the trays filled with steaming mugs. "Would you like to take one?"

"Thank you Haruhi-kun" a light blush dusted the girls cheeks. "Would you like me to help you pass them out?" she indicated to the second tray prepared.

"Ah!" the brunet host waved her hands "That's not necessary Yoko-san, you should relax and enjoy yourself".

"It's not problem at all Haruhi-kun" she walked up and grabbed the nearest tray. "You're always the only one to be so thoughtful of the others".

Haruhi rubbed the back of her head in flattered embarrassment "In that case, thank you for your help".

The two 2nd years made their way into the main room and, cocoa in hand. "Are you enjoying yourself Yoko-san?" the natural host questioned as they started passing out mugs to all the awaiting girls.

"Very much!" they sat down with their own cocoa and now empty trays. "It's so beautiful up here" A dreamy look entered the other girls eyes "it almost makes you forget all your troubles…" she trailed off with downcast eyes for a moment "Especially since Haruhi-kun is here!"

Haruhi smiled gently as she blew the steam coming from the mug she held between two hands to warm up. "I feel the same way. It's nice to be here among friends and enjoy Honey-senpai's cabin together."

"Haruhi!" she turned to where Tamaki was surrounded by a gaggle of adoring girls. He waved her over.

"Excuse me please" she bid adieu to the other girl. "What is it Tamaki-senpai?" she queried.

"Tell me," he threw his arm over her shoulder, "What do commoners do when up in the mountains?"

"Hmm" Haruhi thought about it for a moment. Her finger touching her lip in contemplation. "Gather around a campfire and play game or sing.." she trailed off.

"What kind of games?" He wondered.

"Truth or dare, scary stories, never have I ever… but that last one is a drinking game so out of the question." Haruhi shrugged, out of ideas. "I haven't been to the mountains a lot, and never with peers…" Haruhi trailed off as the door banged open with a gust of wind and snow.

"Uwaaaaa!" Hunny came running in with Mori, who quickly shut the door, close behind. "It's starting to storm!" Large tears ran down the loli shota's face. Everyone quickly ran to the nearest window and peered out into the dusky sky. The snow was indeed beginning to pick up into blizzard like conditions.

The girls around the room began to murmur in worry. Haruhi heard many girls worrying how they were going to be able to get home and wondering how long they were going to be stuck there.

The host club gathered and huddled in a tight circle "It seems we are facing a situation unplanned for" Tamaki whispered dramatically.

"I will call my private police and have them bring provisions for everyone." Kyouya pushed his glasses up his nose and whipped out his cellphone.

Haruhi noticed the twins glance at each other in guilt. "We have a more serious problem…" All eyes turned to them. "We may have thrown Haruhi's bag in the woods…." Kaoru scratched his head in nervousness.

Haruhi's eyes began to glow with anger. "You did what"

"You only packed masculine clothes!" Hikaru threw his hands up in defense.

"we wanted to make sure you had to wear the pretty stuff we brought you…" Kaoru laughed awkwardly.

"So what you are saying" Tamaki began in a carefully neutral voice, "Is that Haruhi has only the clothes on her back and girly things to wear until the storm lets up enough for the girls to make their way off the mountain…"

"Basically…"

"YOU MORONS!" He burst out at the top of his lungs.

"Shhh!" Kyouya hushed the blond when all the girls looked over to them in curiosity. "Honey and Haruhi are relatively the same size. "If need be, she can wear some of his things." He said in a reasonable tone.

"Haru-chan" honey whispered cutely, "I'm okay with lending you some of my clothes" he gave a bright grin.

"Thank you Honey-senpai" relief washed through the natural host.

* * *

><p>Haruhi was sandwiched between the twins on a sofa, stubbornly ignoring their pestering as she impassively watched the Ootori police toss sleeping bag after sleeping bag, pillow after pillow, and heaps of dry firewood into the room as the harsh wind and snow beat on them. She looked on in envy as they began bringing in dozens of night dresses for the girls, but she understood it would bring unnecessary scrutiny onto her if they brought sleep cloths for her as well. After all, she supposedly packed for the entire weekend like the rest of the hosts.<p>

"If I can have everyone attention for a moment" Haruhi and the twins turned to the center of the room where the shadow kings voice sounded form. "The host club and I have taken the liberty of having overnight amenities brought in for you all." he gestured to the piles by the front door. " Also, there are three bedrooms upstairs on the second floor with 2 queen sized beds in each." he paused for a moment. "I hope you can pair up and share." his glasses gleamed for a moment. "Unfortunately there are not enough beds for everyone, so if 4 of you princesses wouldn't mind the sofas down here, we have sleeping bags and blankets for you." everyone looked around and wondered who would be left without a bed. "The host club will be sleeping in one of the entertainment rooms on the third floor. Thank you for your attention." He then made his way out of the spotlight and into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Later that night…<p>

"Haruhi!" Kaoru called out.

"We left space for your sleeping bag" Hikaru gestured to the gap between their own bags on the drawing room floor.

Haruhi walked passed them without even acknowledging them and began to set up her sleeping bag in the corner as far from the twins as possible.

The twins sweat dropped. "She's still mad…"

"Haruhi!" Tamaki came prancing into the room followed by Mori and Honey with Kyouya bringing up the rear and closing the door with a snap. All of them were carrying their own pillows and sleeping bags. "Don't worry, Daddy will sleep next to you and guard you through the night!" Tamaki began rolling out his bag.

"Eeeeehhhh!" Haruhi looked over to Honey, his cutesy face pouting. Takeshi and I wanted to sleep next to Haru-chan!" Honey exclaimed as he passed a set of pajamas to the natural host.

Haruhi turned her back to the antics of the host club and made her way to the half bathroom adjoining the room to change into the baby blue pajamas. Haruhi stripped out of her clothes, thankful that the only bunny on the pj's was a little stitching on the breast her way back into the drawing room, Haruhi made a beeline for her sleeping roll, and ignored the rest of the hosts and their antics as she settled down for hopefully uninterrupted sleep.


	3. Breast

Thank you again to everyone who Favorited/ followed!

A special thank you to those who reviewed!

Justaislinn:

Sorry if you feel it was uneventful :/ Gotta build up the story a bit. Don't worry though, I plan on dropping quite a few drama bombs in the course of this story ;) Also, I put in a little extra silliness in this chapter for you. :) Enjoy!

BelieverOfManyThings:

Thank you! I'm glad you are liking my story! ^_^ *chu! A kiss from Honey-senpai!

AnAngelandHisHunter:

Hehe This chapter is a loooooooot cuter!

SlvrPhoenx:

This chapter is a bunch of tomfoolery, but next chapter I plan to have Haruhi get back to hustling! More working at the Cafe coming soon~!

Smiley821:

Here you go! Hope you like this one too! :)

* * *

><p>Haruhi let out a sigh of irritation at the koala she had attached to her chest that she couldn't shake off no matter how much she wiggled in its grip. Tilting her head back to stare at the blue sky she suddenly came to the realization that the sky was a ceiling, and the koala she couldn't shake was a person. The brunette host turned her head and came nose to nose with her half french senpai.<p>

'chest…' A light blush lit her cheeks as she felt his breath fan across her face, and became hyper aware of how closely, and where, he was holding her. Not wanting him or any of the other hosts to awaken with her in this position, Haruhi carefully pried his hand away from her breast and slipped out of his grip. Tiptoeing across the room, Haruhi froze in place as she noticed a dark aura coming off the lumpy sleeping roll that she knew to be Honey.

With newfound stealth skills she silently made the rest of the way to the door, and slipped out with only a quiet click of the door latching. Haruhi let out a sigh of relief as she pushed off from her position of leaning against the door, and made her way through the cold morning air.

Haruhi rubbed her hands together for warmth as her feet reached the bottom step. She quickly threw another log on the dying embers in the fireplace and fanned a new flame to life. As she sat there warming herself by the now roaring flame Haruhi contemplated her life, and how her views have changed a bit since she took up her place in the host club. Before joining the host club, all of her attention went into her studies. She was naive in many ways when it came to socializing. Once she joined the host club, her horizon broadened, and she began to realize just how much she was lacking in life with only her books. For the first time, she had more than one priority. Slowly she was becoming aware of how attached she was to the boys.

"Haruhi-kun?" she turned to see Yoko and a slightly timid and mousy blonde girl who she was pretty sure was named Hitomi and was one of Honey and Mori's customers.

Ah! Good morning" she greeted from her spot by the fire.

"I didn't know you liked bunnies Haruhi-kun" The girls giggled a little.

Realization dawned on her that she was still dressed in Honey's night clothes. "yes well…" she trailed off awkwardly.

"It looks like something Honey-kun would wear" the other girl blushed lightly with a dreamy look on her face. "I wanna see Honey-kun's pajamas…"

"Who wants coffee!?" Haruhi jumped to her feet in alarm "I'll make us all coffee!" she strode to the kitchen with purpose.

"Would you like some help?" Yoko made to follow.

"NO!" Haruhi paused to calm herself "Thank you, but I would like it if you two would relax and stay warm by the fire". Shs flashed them a smile and disappeared around the corner before another word could be said.

Quickly filling and placing the kettle on the stovetop, Haruhi made a mad dash up the back stairs to gather a change of clothes.

Sneaking back into the room where the rest of the hosts were still asleep, Haruhi quickly grabbed the bag packed for her by the twins, and her clothes from the day before and dashed into the bathroom as quickly as she could without disturbing the slumbering beast and lord.

Quickly discarding everything lacy, frilly, and pink over her shoulder, Haruhi was quickly left with only a white button up. Having no other choice, she shimmied into the jeans from the day before and threw on the top and her puffer vest.

Feeling more secure now that she was out of pajamas, she made her way down the back steps and into the kitchen just as the kettle started to whistle shrilly.

"Sorry for the wait!" Haruhi smiled as she walked back into the main room with two cups of steaming coffee in her hands.

* * *

><p>Haruhi sighed happily looking out the window at the now calm sky. Moments before Kyouya had announced that the 7 inches of snow left by the storm was already being plowed away, and that the roads should be completely cleaned by nightfall allowing the girls drivers to pick them up shortly after dinner.<p>

Haruhi sneaked up behind the twins who were busy laughing with a small group of girls at their antics. "You guys…" her ominous voice sounded right by their ears sending a shiver down both their spines.

"H-haruhi!" they turned to face her.

"You're speaking to us again!" A smile light their faces.

"Don't you two have something to look for?" Her rarely seen evil eye, and a matching smile spread across her face.

The two redheads backed away nervously, hands up in a placating and defensive manner. "We'll get right on that.." and dashed out the front door without further adu.

"Haruhi-kun can be scary…" she heard one of the girls whisper behind her hand as she turned around with a satisfied smile, only to bump into a warm body and feel scalding hot liquid spill down her neck and chest. Haruhi let out a small cry of pain as the coffee mug shattered on the ground at her feet.

"Oh my! Haruhi-kun!" The girl that she bumped into began to panic. Haruhi just clutched at her shirt and tried to keep it off of her skin as the host club quickly moved to her side.

Suddenly realizing that her top was now showing more than desired she quickly dashed away from the forming crowd. "I'm going to change!"

"chest…" Yoko trailed off in contemplation.

Panicking at the prospect of Haruhi's gender being discovered, Tamaki shouted the first thing that came to mind "Haruhi has big manly pecks!"

The rest of the host club sweat dropped as all the girls blushed at the mental image.

* * *

><p>Up stairs in the bathroom Haruhi wasted no time ripping the top off and splashing cool water on her throbbing chest.<p>

Haruhi gingerly blotted her tender flesh with a towel as a knock sounded on the door. "Who is it?" she threw on her still damp undershirt.

"It's me." she heard the subdued voice of her smallest senpai. "I brought you a new shirt" she opened the door to his somber face.

"Thank you Honey-senpai" she gratefully took the bundle of cloth in his hands.

"That doesn't look good Haru-chan" her worried senpai gently grabbed her shoulders to get a better look at the burn. The brunette froze in place as her now slightly taller senpai leaned in and placed a light kiss at the base of her neck where the burn began. "Does that help Haru-chan?" he asked in a cute voice "When I was little and got hurt, kisses always made me feel better". he said softly and tilted his head to the side.

'Hes warm' she blushed and gave him a reassuring smile, "It helped." she forced the blush off her cheeks. "Now I just need to put some ointment on it" she placed the shirt in her hands on the counter. "I have a medical kit in my bag…"

Honey pushed her back gently and made her to sit on the edge of the jacuzzi bath. "I'll get it for you Haru-chan" and quickly made his way out of the room with a pink tint to his cheeks.

Moments later he came bounding back into the room with the little white box featuring a red cross.

Honey lightly slapped her hand away when she reached out to take the medical kit from him. "Just relax Haru-chan" he was already pulling out the burn ointment and dabbing it on his finger.

Haruhi flinched a bit at first contact with the cool gooey substance, but quickly relaxed her muscles as it settled into her skin. Honey dabbed more onto his finger and once again spread it on her neck slowly making his way down to the majority of the burn on her chest. So caught up in what he was doing, they didn't realize that the entire host club had gathered at the door in shock until they were alerted by the shutter sound of Mori's phone.

They looked up to the shocked and blushing faces of their friends. Honey quickly dropped his hand when he became aware of what it must look like to the rest of the boys.

"Chest…" Tamaki paled and began to dissipate.

"It-Its not what it looks like!" Honey stammered bright pink at what the other hosts must be thinking. "I wasn't doing anything perverted Takashi!" Honey implored.

"Fiend!" the twins pointed accusingly at the loli shouta.

"He was helping me put burn ointment on." Haruhi held up the tube that Honey had abandoned for everyone to see. "Get your heads out of the gutter." she rolled her eyes as she slung the pullover sweater Honey had brought her over her head and winced when it touched her still delicate skin. "Maybe I should bandage it too…." she trailed off as she pulled the top off once again and reached for the med kit.

"Daddy will help you with bandaging!" Tamaki leaped forward with a twinkling smile.

Honey stepped between them. "Not so fast Tama-chan." Everyone was surprised to see dark honey slip out.

"Wh-what is it Honey-senpai?" Tamaki questioned with a slight tremor of fear for the shorter boy.

"You better not molets Haru-chan again or I will make you pay…" He gave a brief glare before reverting back to his usual bubbly self.

The taller blond spluttered in shock. "I would never touch my daughter is such a way!"

"You were touching Haru-chan's breasts this morning" Honey gave a scolding look "Wasn't he Haru-chan?" He grabbed the tape from the struggling girl and quickly secured the gauze as she held it in place.

"Tamaki-senpai is a sleeping pervert." She deadpanned. Confirming to the rest of the host club that the king had indeed molested her.

"NOOO!" he fell to the ground in anguish "I wouldn't do that Haruhi!"

"Tono is a pervert" Kaoru stage whispered to his twin.

"And he calls us deprived.." Hikaru words stabbed the heart of the king.

"The worst." Mori intoned with a shake of his head.

"Noooo! Haruhi!" his pleas fell on deaf ears as all of the club members abandoned him there on the floor.

"Make sure to send me that picture" Kyouya murmured to the wild host as they walked away.

"Ah."

* * *

><p>The host club waved goodbye to the last of the girls as they disappeared in their shiny cars.<p>

"Thank god that is over with" Haruhi mumbled as she shut the cabin door behind her with a loud thud.

Immediately she turned to the twins. "Did you find my bag?" she stared at them impassively as the sauntered into the entryway closet and emerged with her bag, sodden wet.

"We had to dig in the snow,"

"But here you go." Hikaru hung it on his index finger and held it it out to her.

She took the bag with a heated glare. "Thanks a lot" sarcasm dripped from her voice.

Kaoru ruffled her hair in a teasing manner, "No problem Haruhi".

"Is it okay if I borrow you sleep cloths again Honey-senpai?" Haruhi held out the bag for him to see "Mine seems to be a little wet.."

"Of course Haru-chan!" He gave her a bright smile over Usa-chan's head as cutesy flowers danced around him.

Haruhi had just settled down in a cushy armchair when the doorbell sounded. "We ordered Pizza" Kyouya said in response to her questioning gaze then opened the door, signed and accepted the pizza before kicking the door closed behind him.

"How the hell did you get pizza delivered all the way up here?" confused.

"Don't underestimate the power of money Haruhi" the shadow king replied lightly and set out the steaming pies on a nearby coffee table.

'rich bastards' passed through her head halfheartedly. She was starting to get used to how they carelessly threw around their wealth. Shrugging her shoulders she grabbed a paper plate that was kindly provided by the pizzeria and a slice of delicious looking cheese before curling back on her seat and tuckinging her feet into the side for warmth.

"Ne Haruhi!" Tamaki plopped on the sofa beside her chair. "Lets play one of those commoner games you were telling me about yesterday!"

The host club quickly made a circle of chairs and sofas around the pizza table and looked at Haruhi expectantly.

She sweatdropped. "Well I guess we can do truth or dare…."

"Wait!" the twins jumped out of their seats and made their way to the kitchen leaving everyone to wonder what they were up to.

They came back not even a minute later with two large pitchers full of what looked like thick milk. "It's a commoner tradition to drink eggnog." The passed cups around to everyone and poured a generous amount in everyones glass.

"Not really…" Haruhi mumbled but didn't say anything further as her glass was filled to the brim.

"Bleh!" Honey's face scrunched up, "It tastes bad!" he set the glass down and took a large bit out of his pizza to get rid of the flavor.

"If its a commoners tradition, then we must drink it for Haruhi's sake!" Tamaki exclaimed as he held his glass in the air.

All the hosts immediately rallied with him "Cheers!" before downing large amounts.

"Like I said…." Haruhi took a sip of her own. "Its not a commoner tradition…" but gave up in defeat when she was ignored by them all.

"So how do we play this 'truth or dare' Haru-chan?" Honey asked as he bounced up and down in his seat with excitement.

"Its basically self explanatory." she took a sip. "when you are picked you choose truth or dare. If you choose truth, the person who picked you can ask you any question and you have to answer truthfully. If you pick dare, you have to do whatever dare the person tells you. You can choose to opt out and accept a punishment though if it's something you absolutely won't do though… Then when you are finished with your truth or dare, you get to pick a person." She finished explaining.

Tamaki stood dramatically, "As King, it is only right that I should get to go first!"

"Yes yes, Who do you choose?" Kyouya said before an argument over who could go first broke out.

"Honey-senpai!" He pointed his finger at the loli host. "truth or dare" Haruhi rolled her eyes at his constant dramatics.

"Dare." He put on a brave face and puffed out his chest.

"I dare you to confess to any wrongdoing when you were tending to Haruhi's burns!"

"That's not how it works senpai" Haruhi immediately came to her oldest senpais defense.

"It's okay Haru-chan!" Honey smiled. "All I did was put on the ointment and kiss it better!" flowers danced around his head as he hugged Usa-chan to his chest.

"K-k-kiss!" Tamaki and the twins spluttered.

"My turn!" Honey ignored the idiot trio. "Kyo-chan!, truth or dare!"

The cool host pushed his glasses up his nose and crossed his arms. "Truth."

"Why do you keep adding to Haru-chan's debt?" He questioned in a not so sweet voice. His eyes and that of all the other hosts now focused solely on Kyouya.

He cleared his throat in a way that would sound completely normal on another person, but Haruhi knew it to be a crack in his mask showing embarrassment. "To keep her with us." he said in a clipped tone that solidly closed that line of questioning.

Haruhi was touched, but frustrated at the same time. Did he think she didn't value their friendship enough to stay in the club of her own volition?

"Kaoru" Kyouya's smooth voice cut through her musings. "Truth or dare?"

Not wanting to find out what the evil host would make him do, Kaoru chose what he believed would be the safer to the two choices. "Truth."

Haruhi took a deep drink.

"You two spiked the eggnog, didn't you." he phrased it more as a statement then a question.

"Looks like we were found out.." Kaoru rubbed the back of his head and let out a laugh with his twin as the four recently enlightened hosts looked into their cups in despair at how much they had already drank.

"Cheers guys!" Hikaru grinned impishly and took another nip of his drink.

"Haaaaruhi!"Kaoru called in a singsong voice. "dare," his smile widened evilly, "or truth?" he purred.

Unnerved by the glint in the usually nicer twins eyes, she chose "dare". she immediately regretted it as he and his twin broke out into evil cackles.

"I dare you to chug a full glass of eggnog." He topped off her glass with one of the pitchers.

"And If I don't?" she wanted to know her options.

"Sleep with us tonight" They entwined their hands together in their usual disturbing display of twincest.

Ignoring the ruckus Tamaki was causing Haruhi downed the drink in one go without hesitation.

"Aww" Hikaru looked disappointed.

"She's just playing coy dear brother." Kaoru placated him playfully.

Haruhi had to focus on remaining steady and not slurring as she felt the alcohol take effect. "Tamaki-senpai,"

"Dare!" he answered before she even asked.

"I dare you to…" she paused to think "shave your head!" she let out a giggle at her brilliant dare.

Everyone sweat dropped at the obviously drunk Haruhi. "And.. If I don't?" Tamaki questioned hoping she didn't come up with something equally horrifying.

"Stop calling yourself my father." she came up with after a moment of cute contemplation.

"Done." He pouted, not liking it much more than having to shave his head.

"Hikaru!" he quickly bounced back from his disappointment. "Truth or dare you fiend!"

"Dare" He challenged with a smirk.

"You are not allowed to sexually harass my dau-Haruhi any more!" he declared in a haughty tone. "If you do, you have to run through the streets naked like a madman!"

"Ha!" Hikaru jumped from his seat "No problem!" he quickly made his way to the front door and out into the cold evening air. The hosts ran to the window in disbelief and amusment as the fiery redhead striped down to his birthday suite. Mori made sure to cover the sole females eyes as they watched Hikaru run up and down the drive waving his hands around like crazy.

"I meant a populated street…" Tamaki was disappointed that he was unable to prevent the twins from their antics with his precious daughter.

Mori lead a giggling Haruhi back to her seat, a firm hand on her eyes as Hikaru quickly redressed in the doorway.

Once everyone was settled back in their seats Hikaru turned to the rosy cheeked girl. "Truth or dare Haruhi".

"Dare!" she leaned forward in her seat a swayed slightly.

"I dare you to kiss one of us" Hikaru gestured between himself and his twin, but Haruhi's glassy eyes didn't notice the implication.

She weighed her options for a moment with all the other hosts waiting in anticipation of what she would do. Finally her eyes zeroed in on the tallest and quietest host. She made a beeline for him, placed her hands on his cheeks as he sat there frozen and wide eyed. Leaning down, Haruhi planted a chaste kiss on Mori's lips, then quickly stood up with a slight smile.

"Whaaaaat!?" the twins raged. "Why Mori-senpai!?" They woke everyone from their shock.

"Because he is the most gentlemanly." stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world, not noticing the pink dusting the usually stoic man's face. "He has never gotten me drunk and tried to steal a kiss" she gave the twins the best scathing look she could in her inebriated state and carefully walked back to her armchair. "Mori-senpai truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is there someone you have a crush on?"

"Ah" As the most inebriated, she was the only one to not understand the intensity in the silent hosts eyes. He averted his gaze. "Mitsukuni, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" The loli recovered from his momentarily and uncharacteristic contemplation.

" I dare you to brush your teeth." everyone fell over.

"Okaaaay!" flowers danced around Honey as he made his way up the stairs.

Everyone took this time as their momentary break and went about stretching, using the restroom and plotting questions and dares. No one noticed Haruhi filling her glass up again and drinking more of the spiked beverage.

By the time Honey came back down, and everyone had reclaimed their seats, Haruhi had already finished her glass and filled it for her fourth glass.

Feeling giddy but trying her best to hide it, Haruhi waited with baited breath for whom Honey would choose.

"Haru-chaaaan!" Honey grinned, "pick truth!"

Haruhi nodded. "Truth then."

"Do you have a crush on anyone here?" Honey gazed at her in anticipation.

Haruhi nodded. "Yup." she popped on the p.

The host club went crazy with questions of whos and whys.

Haruhi laughed "Sorry, only have to answer one question!" She took another long drink loving the way it made her feel so giddy and free.

The host club sank back into their seats in disappointment.

"Kyoooouya-senpaaaai! Truth or dare!" she demanded cutely.

"Dare" He grabbed her drink out of her hand and placed it out of her reach.

Haruhi pouted at the loss of her drink. "I dare you to exp-expunge my debt to the host club." she cackled making everyone bewildered at the newly revealed drunk side of Haruhi.

Kyouya's glasses glinted as a rueful smile crossed his face. "and if I don't?"

"Announce on Monday to all our guests that you and Tamaki are gay for each other."

The twins burst out into fits of laughter and even Honey and Mori were fighting the situation that Haruhi was putting the shadow king in. Tamaki and Kyouya however, failed to see the humor.

"Fine." His voice was clipped. "No more debt. Happy now that you can leave the club?" The rest of the hosts sobered at the realization.

Haruhi smiled gently at everyone and focused her eyes on the boy hiding behind his glasses. "Who ever said anything about leaving the club?" Everyone's eyes were focused intently on her in rare seriousness. "I just want you to stop tacking number on for no good reason." She waved offhandedly. "I love being with you guys and have no intentions of leaving."

"Haaaaruuuuhiiiiii!" she was knocked over by the twins, Tamaki, and Honey as they all jumped to hug her.

"Ahhh! Thats enough!" she giggled and struggled to get out from under the four boys. "I can't breath!" she went still in their grips and turned her eyes to the tallest host begging for help with her big brown eyes.

He immediately answered her plea for help and lifted her away from the over emotional hosts. Setting the happy drunk girl down on her feet, he waited until he was sure she had steadied her fooding before releasing her from his grip with a pat on her soft brown head.

Haruhi smiled at his back as he walked away to make sure the rowdy hosts don't hurt themselves or each other.

Haruhi looked up as she felt the heavy hand of Kyouya rest on her shoulder momentarily before brushing past her.

Haruhi made to follow him back to their group of friends. Tripping on a discarded banana peel, Haruhi let out a squeak as she shut her eyes and prepared to impact with the floor. Surprisingly, she was saved at the last minute by Kyouya's arms snaking around from behind and preventing further descent.

All motion in the cabin stopped as all eyes focused on just where Kyouya had caught Haruhi.

"Chest…" all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>Please let me know what you think with a review! My bribe is an in chapter response that may have hints at what is to come later in the story;) Also a question for you all: Who is your favorite host?<p> 


End file.
